Hanya Karena e-comic?
by AqueousXback
Summary: Sebenarnya, Joonmyeon tak menyalahi Yixing membaca e-comic. Apalagi membaca e-comic yang ia juga suka. Bahkan, ia bersedia menjadi spoiler kalau Yixing mau. Tapi, cara Yixing membaca ituloh. Bikin sakit. Sakit di bagian hati yang terdalam. Rasanya seperti diiris-iris. Sakit bruh, tapi gak berdarah. [ EXO Suho x Lay / SuLay / YAOI / T / Oneshoot ]


_All the characters isn't mine but the storyline is mine. Don't Plagiarism_

 _Don't Like Don't Read juseyo._

 ** _Caution! It's YAOI. It isn't suitable for homphobia_**

 _EXO Suho x Lay_

 _Enjoy!_

 _-_ AqueousXback -

* * *

Joonmyeon menutup daun pintu sambil menghela nafasnya pelan. Sekejap, kedua maniknya menangkap sosok sang pujaan hati yang tengah duduk di sofa membelakanginya. Seringai pun tercetak di wajah rupawannya. Ia mulai berjalan pelan menuju sang pujaan hati. Ketika telah sampai di belakang sang pujaan hati, ia pun meliukkan lehernya dan menajamkan pandangannya pada layar smartphone yang tengah digenggam mesra.

' _Dice_?' batin Joonmyeon sambil mengerutkan dahi.

Oh, ternyata sang pujaan hati Joonmyeon tengah asyik membaca salah satu _e-comic_ yang ada di aplikasi _webtoon_.

"Wah, Dongtae terlihat sangat imut"

Joonmyeon memasang tampang _derp_ di wajahnya. Oh, sepertinya ada sesuatu yang membakar hati Joonmyeon pemirsa.

"Seoksun sampai berbuat begitu hanya untuk mempertahankan nyawa Nani. Ah, keren"

Lagi, Joonmyeon memasang tampang _derp_ di wajahnya sambil menyebikkan bibirnya. Oh, sepertinya ada gejolak yang meletup-letup pemirsa.

"Dongtae keren sekali"

Keadaan Joonmyeon semakin memanas pemirsa.

"Dong- Hei!"

Joonmyeon menahan tawanya ketika melihat Yixing -sang pujaan hati- berlari menjauh dari sofa lalu menatapnya horror.

Yixing menatap Joonmyeon yang sekarang tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Oh, kau tidak ingat kesepakatan kita dulu?" ucapnya sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

Joonmyeon meneguk ludahnya pelan. Menurutnya, Yixing terlihat seperti seorang psikopat.

Yixing menyeringai. "Kalau kau meniup leherku, berarti kau akan ku.."

Joonmyeon meneguk ludahnya pelan kemudian menahan nafasnya.

"Jambak rambutmu hingga botak!" ucap Yixing. Ia pun berlari menuju Joonmyeon sambil tertawa jahat.

Mau tak mau, Joonmyeon harus mengeluarkan _high note_ dengan merdu dari bibir seksinya. Ia berusaha menahan Yixing untuk tidak menyentuh rambut klimisnya.

"Ampun Xing" ucap Joonmyeon memelas.

Yixing tak bergeming. Ia berusaha melepaskan kedua lengannya yang ditahan oleh Joonmyeon brutal. Namun sayang, kedua lengannya tak kunjung terlepas.

Beberapa menit kemudian...

"ARGH!"

Yixing menendang perut Joonmyeon. Sontak, Joonmyeon melepas genggaman tangannya pada lengan Yixing lalu terhuyung ke belakang hingga jatuh. Ia pun mengelus perutnya sambil memohon pada Yixing yang tengah berjalan mendekatinya.

"Xing, jangan begitu" melas Joonmyeon.

"Xing, jangan bunuh aak"

"Xing, kalo aak mati siapa yang polosin kamu?"

"Xing, JANGAN!"

Joonmyeon pun mengerjapkan matanya tak percaya. Ia melihat Yixing menggenggam lembut tangannya yang tengah memegangi perutnya.

"Apa tendanganku sakit?" ucap Yixing lembut.

Joonmyeon mengangguk.

"Mau aku tambah kadar kesakitannya?" ucap Yixing sambil tersenyum lembut.

Joonmyeon mengerjapkan matanya sebentar lalu menggelengkan kepalanya cepat.

Yixing melebarkan senyumannya. "Bagus" ucapnya. Ia pun berdiri lalu berjalan meninggalkan Joonmyeon menuju sofa.

" _Huh_. Menganggu kekhidmatan orang saja" ucap Yixing kesal. Ia pun mendaratkan _butt_ seksinya di permukaan sofa lalu mengambil _smartphone_ -nya yang sempat terbanting indah ke atas lantai.

Joonmyeon menatap datar Yixing yang kembali bermesraan dengan _smartphone_. Ia berdiri lalu berjalan mendekati Yixing. Sesampainya, ia pun duduk di samping Yixing. Ia menatap secara seksama sang pujaan hati yang menaruh seluruh perhatiannya pada layar _smartphone_.

"Yi-"

"Kalau kau bersuara, akan kugorok tenggorokanmu" ucap Yixing cepat.

Sontak, Joonmyeon pun menutup bibirnya kemudian meneguk ludahnya kasar. Sungguh, ia tak habis pikir kenapa pujaan hatinya sangat galak sekarang ini. Ibarat kata, Yixing seperti wanita PMS. Senggol? Bacok. Alhasil, ia harus merelakan dirinya untuk tetap diam sambil mengamati kegiatan Yixing yang berada di sampingnya.

"Oh, ada Hyun Choi. Sudah lama sekali anak itu tidak muncul" ucap Yixing. "Dia imut sekali. Eh, kok mirip Dongtae ya? Sepertinya mataku sedang tidak normal"

Joonmyeon menatap Yixing datar. Demi apa, Joonmyeon benci diabaikan bak obat nyamuk.

"Butuh _spoiler_?" tanya Joonmyeon pelan.

"Tidak" jawab Yixing ketus. "Kau lupa kesepakatan kita beberapa menit yang lalu?" lanjutnya tanpa menoleh ke Joonmyeon sedikitpun.

Demi apa, Joonmyeon lelah lahir batin sekarang ini.

Sebenarnya, Joonmyeon tak menyalahi Yixing membaca _e-comic_. Apalagi membaca _e-comic_ yang ia juga suka, seperti _Dice_ -komik eletronik yang tengah dibaca Yixing sekarang ini-. Bahkan, ia bersedia menjadi _spoiler_ kalau Yixing mau. Tapi, cara Yixing membaca ituloh. Bikin sakit. Sakit di bagian hati yang terdalam. Rasanya seperti diiris-iris. Sakit _bruh_ , tapi gak berdarah.

Merasa bosan, Joonmyeon pun menyandarkan kepalanya di sandaran sofa sambil memeluk erat bantal yang sedari tadi diabaikan. Sungguh, ia menginginkan belaian Yixing.

Sekian menit kemudian, Joonmyeon pun langsung menoleh ketika Yixing menghela nafasnya pelan.

"Akhirnya selesai juga" ucap Yixing. Ia pun meregangkan otot tangannya.

"Yah, terpaksa menunggu sampai hari Senin. Menyebalkan" lanjut Yixing.

Yixing menghela nafasnya pelan. Sontak, kedua maniknya menangkap sosok Joonmyeon yang tengah menyandarkan kepala dan memeluk erat bantal sofa sambil menatapnya penuh harap. Ia pun menatap datar Joonmyeon.

"Kenapa? Butuh belaian, kecupan dan desahan?" ucap Yixing datar.

Joonmyeon mengangguk pelan sambil tetap menatap Yixing penuh harap.

Yixing menatap Joonmyeon sebentar lalu membuang wajahnya sombong. "Tidak" ucapnya tegas.

Kedua manik Joonmyeon pun mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Aku benci ekspresimu" ucap Yixing sarkastik sambil menatap datar Joonmyeon.

"Sungguh teganya dirimu" ucap Joonmyeon.

"Itu hukuman dari kesalahanmu" ucap Yixing. "Aku kan sering memperingatimu untuk tidak meniup leherku"

Joonmyeon menghela nafasnya berat. "Baiklah. Baiklah. Aku memang bersalah"

Yixing mengangguk mengiyakan. "Ya, kau memang bersalah"

"Susah punya pacar _Barbie_ rasa preman" gumam Joonmyeon pelan.

"Aku bukan _Barbie_!" ucap Yixing.

"Eh? Kau dengar?" ucap Joonmyeon tak percaya.

"Tentu saja aku dengar. Dasar pendek!"

Joonmyeon menatap datar Yixing. "Xing, apa kau bisa tidak menistakan tinggi badanku sekali saja?"

"Tidak" ucap Yixing singkat, padat, jelas dan tidak berbelit.

"Walau pendek, aku ini seksi" ucap Joonmyeon bangga.

"Seksi dari Hongkong? Badan kurus tak berbentuk seperti kayu triplek disebut seksi. Dasar aneh"

"Asalkan kau tahu, aku punya _sixpack_ di perutku"

Yixing bergumam sebagai tanggapan. Gumaman itu terdengar mengejek.

"Kalau tidak percaya, aku per-"

"Tidak perlu" ucap Yixing cepat.

"Kenapa?" tanya Joonmyeon.

Yixing tak menjawab.

"Oh, aku baru ingat. Kau kan sudah lihat saat kita bermain kuda-kudaan di ran-"

PLAK!

"Aw!"

Joonmyeon mengelus penuh rasa kasih sayang pada pipinya yang memerah padam.

'Galak bener' batin Joonmyeon.

Joonmyeon terkekeh pelan ketika melihat telinga Yixing yang memerah. Ah, sepertinya ia berhasil membuat Yixing benar-benar tersipu malu.

"Kau bahkan lupa, kalau kau memujiku seksi pada saat itu" ucap Joonmyeon sambil menaik-turunkan sebelah alisnya.

"Lelah hidup kau rupanya" ucap Yixing dingin.

Joonmyeon terdiam. Ia pun tertawa kikuk. Sebenarnya, terdapat kepuasan di batinnya ketika melihat Yixing menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah hingga ke telinga.

"Kau sangat imut ketika malu seperti itu" ucap Joonmyeon lembut.

Sungguh, degupan jantung Yixing meningkat berpuluh kali lipat. Ia tak habis pikir kenapa Joonmyeon pintar membuatnya kesal dan malu sekaligus. Ia bahkan tak berani menatap Joonmyeon karena perlakuannya. Ia yakin sekali, Joonmyeon pasti meluncurkan senyuman menawan bak malaikat andalannya.

"Ngomong-ngomong" ucap Joonmyeon. Yixing pun langsung menoleh ke arah sumber suara.

"Kau menyukai karakter siapa di _webtoon_ _Dice_?" tanya Joonmyeon.

"Aku suka Dongtae" ucap Yixing antusias.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena Dongtae itu keren, tampan dan imut sekaligus, juga mempunyai tekad yang besar" ucap Yixing.

"Persis sepertiku, kan?" tanya Joonmyeon sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Tidak" ucap Yixing datar.

"Kenapa? Aku kan juga keren, tampan dan imut sekaligus. Aku juga mempunyai tekad untuk membahagiakanmu yang sangat besar" ucap Joonmyeon.

Joonmyeon berusaha menahan tawa ketika melihat warna merah samar di pipi Yixing.

"Kau tidak persis seperti Dongtae" ucap Yixing ketus. Ia pun menyeringai. "Apa kau ingin tahu?"

"Tentu saja!" ucap Joonmyeon.

Yixing tersenyum. "Dongtae itu tinggi, sedangkan kau pendek"

Joonmyeon _speechless_ , sedangkan Yixing tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Hei! Aku ini bukan pendek" bela Joonmyeon.

"Lalu apa?" ucap Yixing remeh.

"Aku hanya.."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Kurang tinggi saja sih" ucap Joonmyeon sedih.

Sontak, Yixing tertawa terbahak-bahak lebih keras dari sebelumnya. "Ah, Joonmyeon kau lucu sekali"

Joonmyeon hanya bisa menatap datar Yixing. 'Untung pacar. Untung sayang. Untung cinta' batinnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian. Yixing pun menghela nafasnya pelan lalu menghapus air di sudut matanya.

"Sudah puas tertawanya?" ucap Joonmyeon sambil tersenyum.

"Sudah" ucap Yixing.

Joonmyeon dan Yixing pun diam.

"Kau tidak ingin bertanya padaku karakter siapa yang aku suka?" ucap Joonmyeon memecah keheningan.

"Tidak" ucap Yixing singkat.

"Tega"

Yixing tertawa pelan. "Anggap saja ucapanmu yang sebelumnya adalah pertanyaanku"

Joonmyeon memasang raut datar di wajah tampannya.

"Aku suka Mio" ucap Joonmyeon.

Yixing bergumam sebagai tanggapan.

"Kau tidak ingin bertanya kenapa?"

"A-"

"Anggap saja ucapanku itu adalah pertanyaanmu" ucap Joonmyeon datar.

"Nah, itu tau" ucap Yixing.

Joonmyeon menghela nafasnya panjang. Untung saja makhluk manis yang berada di sebelahnya ini adalah pacarnya. Kalau bukan, mungkin...

"Aku suka Mio karena.."

Joonmyeon menatap lekat Yixing.

"Karena dia cantik, manis, dan imut. Sama sepertimu" ucap Joonmyeon. Ia pun tersenyum ketika melihat semburat kemerahan di kedua bagian pipi Yixing.

"Di balik itu, Mio sangat mengerikan saat berkelahi. Benar-benar mirip sepertimu saat kau lagi kesal atau marah, bukan?"

"Menurutku, kita persis seperti Dongtae dan Mio yang sama-sama sedang berpacaran"

Joonmyeon mengusap pelan pipi Yixing yang kemerahan lalu meraba bibir bawah Yixing dengan jempolnya. Ia pun memejamkan matanya lalu mengecup singkat nan dalam bibir Yixing.

Yixing mengerjapkan matanya lalu langsung menyembunyikan wajahnya dari pandangan Joonmyeon. "Aku sangat membenci ini"

"Walaupun benci, tapi kau suka kan?" ucap Joonmyeon lembut. Ia pun meraih tangan kanan Yixing lalu mencium lembut punggungnya.

Yixing tak menjawab. Ia masih kukuh menyembunyikan wajahnya dari pandangan Joonmyeon.

"Kalau kekuatan _Dice_ itu nyata. Kau ingin mempunyai kekuatan apa?" tanya Joonmyeon.

" _Clairvoyant_ " jawab Yixing singkat.

"Kenapa?"

Yixing langsung menatap Joonmyeon lekat. "Aku ingin melihat apa saja yang kau sembunyikan dariku. Bisa saja semua ucapan manismu itu bohong dan kau ternyata masih mencintai mantan terindahmu. Siapa namanya? Bae Joohyun?"

"Jangan sebut nama itu lagi" ucap Joonmyeon. "Mantan tetaplah mantan. Biarlah mantan itu tenggelam di masa laluku. Yang ada, aku ingin selalu menatap masa depanku, Zhang Yixing"

"Dan ketahuilah, bahwasanya segala ucapan manisku yang _limited edition_ itu tidak bohong" lanjut Joonmyeon.

"Tapi, bisa saja kan. Kau kencan dengan Bae Joohyun diam-diam di belakangku" ucap Yixing.

"Ayolah sang pujaan hati yang paling kucintai. Aku tidak pernah bercengkrama lagi dengan Joohyun" ucap Joonmyeon.

"Terserah" ucap Yixing singkat.

"Aku mencintaimu, Yixing. Hanya kaulah yang paling kucintai, tidak ada yang lain selain dirimu" ucap Joonmyeon.

"Ya, aku tahu itu" ucap Yixing pelan. Ia pun menundukkan kepalanya. "Aku hanya... takut"

Joonmyeon mencium lembut punggung tangan Yixing lalu mengusapnya dengan penuh rasa cinta. "Kau tak perlu takut, Yixing sayang. Percayalah padaku"

Yixing diam tanpa menanggapi ucapan Joonmyeon.

"Kalau kau? Kekuatan apa yang ingin kau miliki?" tanya Yixing pelan.

"Aku ingin mempunyai kekuatan _Cloacking_ dan _Time Pause_ "

"Kenapa?"

Joonmyeon mengerutkan dahinya berpikir. "Karena.. dengan _Cloacking_ , aku bisa terus melindungimu tanpa membuatmu risih"

Yixing tersenyum lembut. "Kalau _Time Pause_?"

"Kalau _Time Pause_ , aku ingin menghentikan waktu supaya kita bisa bermain kuda-kudaan sepuas mungkin tanpa takut waktu akan terbuang percuma"

"AAKH!"

"AMPUN XING! JANGAN JAMBAK RAMBUTKU, _PLEASE_!"

"AMPUN XING! NANTI AKU GAK GANTENG LAGI KALO BOTAK!"

\- end -

* * *

Author's note:

 _Nih, yang nggak tahu DICE, author bakalan kasih tahu._

 _DICE ini adalah komik di aplikasi webtoon yang dulunya update tiap hari Kamis dan sekarang update tiap hari Senin. DICE ini bercerita tentang dadu. Dadunya itu bisa mengubah segalanya (pokoknya gitu, susah dijelasin :v). Pokoknya, untuk Dicer A-Ranker (pengguna DICE atau orang yang sudah menggulirkan DICE) ada enam kekuatan pokok yang nantinya bisa di-upgrade._

 _Clairvoyant_ : kekuatan tembus pandang.

 _Time Pause_ : kekuatan terkuat yang bisa menghentikan waktu.

 _Cloacking_ : kekuatan yang bisa membuat keberadaan kita menjadi tak kasat mata.

 _Teleportation_ : kekuatan berpindah ruang dan dimensi.

 _Psikokinesis_ : kekuatan mengendalikan benda.

 _Levitation_ : kekuatan yang bisa terbang dan mengendalikan gravitasi.

 _So, jika kekuatan DICE itu nyata, kalian ingin mempunyai kekuatan apa dari enam yang telah diterakan tadi? (kalo mau jawab disertakan alasan. Kalo gak mau, diabaikan saja ^^)_

 _Thanks a lot for reading ^^_

 _Love Sign,_

 _AqueousXback_


End file.
